Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(13+q)-(11q+5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{13+q}{)} - (11q+5) $ $ {-13-q} - (11q+5) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -13-q {-1(}\gray{11q+5}{)} $ $ -13-q {-11q-5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-q - 11q} {-13 - 5}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-12q} {-13 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12q} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-12q-18$